Right smurf for me
by smurfettehefty
Summary: You are alone in the village and a fit smurf charms you and just in time for the big party there having... I will make one about you coming to the village maybe.
1. Chapter 1

You are sitting alone in the forest looking at the stars in the night sky in piece, until Smurfette and Vexy come.

Vexy: (YN) are you ok out here by yourself?

Smurfette: Yeah cause you could come and smurf with us before our special party?

You say you're ok and you just want to be alone with the stars. So the two girls go but Vexy turns round and say's 'we will send some smurfs to check on you before the party' so you nod and lay back down on the grass and look at the stars.

You lay there thinking while looking at the stars. All of a sudden you hear a twig snap... You get up slowly and ask 'Is some smurf there?' There was no answer, so you get up and look around to see what it was.

After searching for about 5 minutes you realise the person must have left... So instead of going back to what you were doing you go to your mushroom to get ready for the party. As your walking you hear laughing but you keep going.

As you're a little closer to your mushroom you hear someone whisper your name.

(YN) stand still and nothing is going to happen move and you're caught.

You stand as still as statue thinking that you might be near one of Gargamels traps, but instead Jokey comes round on a vine with Wild and hits you in the face with a pie then run.

You wipe the pie off from your eyes and continue to walk to the village while you try and take more off.

Hefty see's you on your way in and he runs up to you.

Hefty: (YN) you have a little something in your hair... Here I will help you get it out... but I will need a shower... let's take you home and you can have one there.

So Hefty walks with you to your mushroom...When you get there hefty opened the door like a gentle man and then went to go run a shower for you while you go and get your outfit ready.

Hefty shouts: (YN) YOU COMMING!

You run up stair and see hefty with the shower... so you flip your long flowing (hair colour) hair over for him to wash... as he washes your hair you both have a conversation.

You: Hefty thank you so much for helping me today and yesterday.

Hefty: No problem (YN) i mean it's your 2nd day here and I just want to help you .

You: Well you have been a really good friend so far... But if you don't mind me asking why are you called Hefty and not Helpful?

Hefty: Because... Well... I donno... Probably just because I prefer being called Hefty to Helpful... sounds better.

You: Cool... Another question... Are you taken?

Hefty: Na... I liked someone but she likes someone else... (Hefty said as his face went slightly purple)... well that's you done washed rinsed and repeated. Now will I dry your hair then leave you be.

You: Would you hefty but don't leave after stay and have a cup of smurfberry juice and some fruit cake.

Hefty's face lit up the moment he heard fruit cake.

Hefty: But I need to get ready too... how about I dry your hair get ready and come back.

You nod and then drag Hefty to your hairdryer... Then Hefty starts drying your hair and you just sit there with your eyes closed.

Hefty: Why are your eyes closed?

You: Because I want a surprise of how my hair will look.

About 10mins later Hefty had dried your hair and also tried to style it...

Hefty: Now I'm no Vanity or Painter smurf but I did my best and without a single ounce of hair spray.

You open your eyes and hefty had straightened, brushed, dried and styled your hair half up half down... Then you run your fingers through your hair to find is was really soft and silky smooth.

Hefty: Well you like it?

You nodded (lost for words)... You jumped up and hugged hefty squeezing as hard as you could... He hugged you back and then Hefty left and you went to go get changed.

As Hefty was walking to his mushroom...

Hefty: I think I have just found the perfect smurf.

He got to his mushroom closed the door and then slid down the door with love in his eyes... Then got up and dressed quickly.

Meanwhile you were getting into a black dress with a golden waist band and gold lace.

Now all you have to do is your make up...so you go and do it.

Back at Hefty's place...

Hefty is dressed in his white tuxedo and he had a rose in his pocket and some smurfy flowers to give to you.

Hefty: Right I'm gonna ask her out... No I will ask her to go to the party with me... No wait I told the guys id hang with them... Oh the guys will understand.

So Hefty sets out back to your house...


	2. Chapter 2

Hefty rings your door bell  
You: It's open  
Hefty opens the door and walks in  
You walk down stairs looking like a princess and Hefty is gob smacked  
And you are really impressed with how well he tired himself up too  
He pulls out his flowers and hands them to you as his face goes a slight tint of purple

You: awww thank you Hefty  
Hefty: Any time... So (YN) would you like to go to the dance with me  
You: sure thing Hefty  
Hefty holds out his hand and you grab it and he walks you to the dance

You both finally get there and all the smurfs are running up to you

Farmer: hey (YN) wanna dance  
Greedy: no she would rather me Farmer  
Hackus: No me  
Hefty: sorry fellas she is with me tonight

Then they all look at Hefty with annoyed faces

Smurfette: hey Hefty would you like to dance  
Hefty: sorry Smurfette I'm here with (YN) tonight  
Smurfette: oh cool

Smurfette walks off all upset but Gutsy goes up to her and asks her to dance

You: Wow you turned down Smurfette for me  
Hefty: yeah well there's no smurf like you  
You: aww Hefty your so sweet

Smooth sees you two together so he upst on a low song  
Hefty grabs your hands and you both begin to slowly dance  
You rest your head in Hefty's shoulder while your both still dancing  
Then smooth asks all the girls to come up so you Smurfette Vexy and Sassette all go up and smooth gets you all to sing "Ooh la la" so you do

You spend the hole song looking at Hefty and then him Grouchy and Gutsy go up on stage and sing too  
The you guys go up to your dates and dance on stage with them  
As it came close to the end of the song Vexy and Grouchy left and then Smurfette and Gutsy left the stage and it was just you and Hefty

All smurfs: KISS KISS KISS KISS!  
You and Hefty look at each other and as you both lean in for the kiss Gargamel comes out of nowhere and take Hefty  
Once the smurf saw Gargamel they ran as fast as they could  
You: HEFTY!  
Smooth grabs you hand and drags you away from the village

Hefty: worst timing ever Gargamel  
Gargamel: shut up you little smurf... I'm not going to bother getting the others they will come for you  
Hefty: can't argue with that... After all love over powers all  
Garagamle: ugh love hate the word

Meanwhile with you and the others  
You: we have to go back for him  
Smooth: chill baby he will be ok... He's Hefty he's the king of ok  
You: but he needs our help  
Papa: if we go back for Hefty Gargamel will get us to. We have to let him smurf out on his own  
You look at Papa with your saddest eyes: but I love him  
Papa: oh fine. Hackus, Handy, Painter, Gutsy and Grouchy you 5 are going to go and save Hefty  
The 5 jumped in the air and chest bumped eachother  
Gutsy: don't worry Papa you can count on us  
Then Hackus starts picking his nose  
Gutsy: well most of us  
Grouchy: quick lets go

The 5 run off to Gargamels to get Hefty

Hefty: so Gargamel how's life  
Gargamel: why do you care  
Hefty: getting rid of the tension between us  
Gargamel: well I guess talking to you is better than talking to a cat.  
Azreal: meow meow meow  
Gargamel: oh shut up Azreal  
Hefty: sigh guys where are you  
Gargamel: do you think that they will come  
Hefty: well I have a lover back at the village her name is (YN) and no one knows how she got to the village she just showed up  
Gargamel: she isn't one of my creations  
Hefty: well she isn't one of Papas... Any way I don't care where she came from I love her

HEFTY!  
Hefty: HANDY!  
The gang jumped through Gargamels window  
Gutsy: let him go or get a goo smurfing  
Hefty: guys don't hurt him he is a sound guy  
Grouchy: WHAT  
Hefty pointed at the lock of the cage and mouthed Help me  
Painter grabbed his art set  
Painter: Missouri Gargamel how about a painting  
Gargamel: sure why not  
Hackus: oh oh me and dad me and dad  
Gargamel: fine Hackus you too

Painter started to paint them while the others freed Hefty  
Hefty was finally free and and Grouchy gave Painter a wave to tell him he can stop and go

Painter: there you go  
Then Painter grabbed his stuff and legged it out the window with the others  
Gargamel picked up the painting and it was a grumpy man with a cute smurf kissing him

Gargamel: I WILL GET YOU SMURFS!  
The smurfs stopped and laughed  
Hefty: Gargamel is so dumb  
Handy: i know right  
Gutsy: what did u paint  
Painter: just what I saw  
Grouchy: what a face not even a mother could love  
Hackus: Gargamel is stupid  
You: HEFTY!  
All smurfs: (YN)?  
You: I snuck out to make sure you guys were ok...  
Hefty: (YN) you need to get back before us then too... But nice one sneezing out. Maybe good enough to join the group  
Handy: so she can join but Maria  
Grouchy: or Vexy  
Gutsy: or Smurfette can't  
Hefty: there too goody goody  
Painter: Vexy is not  
Hefty: well  
Hackus: if Vexy can't come then (YN) can't come  
Hefty: fine then I quit  
All smurfs even you: WHAT!  
Handy: just because you don't get your way Hefty don't mean you have to be like this  
Hefty: look I just want (YN) to be ok all the time  
Hefty looks into your eyes and you smile  
Grouchy: that's a load of smurf  
Handy: right Hefty leave but that means your loosing our friendship... So pick her or us  
Hefty grabs your hand  
Handy: fine then Hefty... Let's go guys  
Handy and the rest walk off kinda upset and Hackus turned around and he had tears in his eyes  
Then Hackus said to the boys: Hackus leaking... Hackus no like leaking  
The boys hugged Hackus and took him back to the village

Hefty: well let's get you back to the village  
You look upset at him... He lost trust from his best friends but picked you.  
You both get to the village and he shows you a secret entrance while he goes in the front just behind what use to be his group

You: HEFTY! (Pretending you hadn't seen him but still having a slight sad look on your face)  
Hefty: (YN) they didn't hurt you did they  
You laugh: no don't be silly  
Hefty: good because I want you to be safe  
Hefty hugs you  
Hefty: I have to go tell Papa I'm ok... Will be as quick as I can  
You: take your time  
Hefty breaks the hug and runs off and you see the group of boys and you walk up to them  
They were whispering but they saw you and stopped

Handy: what are you doing here  
You: I wanted to say I didn't make Hefty say that I was hoping he would pick you guys  
Gutsy: sure you were lassie  
You: I was really  
Grouchy: I don't buy it  
You: fine don't believe me but I didn't do it  
Painter: we are just angry that he picked you over us  
Handy: bros before hoes... Hackus (handy snapped his fingers)  
Hackus came up from behing and put you in a bag and toed a not  
You screaming and shouting: LET ME GO... HEFTY  
Gutsy kicked the bag: smurf up in there


	3. Chapter 3

Just open the door  
Hefty opens the door: oh Papa it's you  
Papa: the boys went too far and they will apologise later but I'm here to help you  
Hefty: I'm ok Papa  
Hefty turns round and all you hear is a really loud manly scream. There was cursing and swearing coming from Hefty

Papa: calm down Hefty  
Hefty: you just yanked a screwdriver out of my neck. Am I meant to stay calm  
Papa: ok Hefty just got to fix you up lie on the couch  
Hefty: no your gonna put me on that sleep medication thing to put me to sleep  
Papa: it's an injections for you now  
Papa said as he stabbed it in Hefty's arm causing him to sleep

You stay silent the hole time but you heard the hole thing  
After a while Papa finishes and leaves

You: Hefty?  
Hefty comes back after his sleep injection  
You: Hefty are you awake?  
Hefty: yeah just in pain  
You: can you come up  
Hefty: no  
You: well I'm coming down  
Hefty: don't you might make your leg worse  
You: I don't care any thing for you

You get up and walk down to Hefty and sit next to him on the couch. His neck is in plaster and he has a lot of stitches

You: I think you still owe me something  
Hefty: oh yeah

Hefty goes in for another kiss but the door goes again

Hefty: it's open

The Boyz open the door

Hefty: what do you want  
Handy: to apologise  
Hefty: well  
The Boyz: we're sorry  
You: and u Hackus  
Hackus: Hackus is sorry he hurt your leg  
Hefty: we forgive you guys just don't do it again  
Tufty: hey what happened to you  
Everyone turns round and sees Tufty  
Hefty: get out of my house Tufty  
Tufty: na, nice lady you got there too good for you Hefty  
Hefty: what you saying your better  
Tufty: by far  
Hefty: ha ha ha you got to be joking me

Tufty we walked up to Hefty and his his back really hard  
Hefty: ah my back  
Tufty: ha my hand, stitches are so sore  
Hefty: your telling me  
You: boys stop fighting over me  
Tufty: common girl come with me leave the loser be  
Handy: Hefty's not a loser  
Tufty: you are too Handy  
Handy: can I get him  
Gutsy shook his head  
Handy: fine  
Handy grabbed Tufty by his tail and dragged him out and the others followed

You began to rub where Tufty had smacked Hefty: why don't people want us together  
Hefty: oh I Donno probably just them wanting you  
You: oh ok  
Hefty: but (YN) remember I don't want them to get in the way of us... I just want us forever  
You: forever  
Hefty: yes forever is there a problem with forever  
You: that's too short  
You both start laughing.  
Hefty: Forever and a day then  
You: ok then

Hefty goes in for a kiss but then his phone starts ringing  
You: what's that  
Hefty: um it's nothing  
You: don't tell me and were done  
Hefty: a gadget Handy gave me only the group has it  
You: oh ok well do what it wants

Hefty answers the phone

Hefty: hello  
Handy: Hefty i know your injured but Tufty is no where to be found and either is the fire truck we need your help  
Hefty: ok on my way  
Both boys end the call

Hefty: we gotta go like now  
You: why  
Hefty: cause I think Tufty is out to get us  
You: oh no let's go

Hefty picked you up and runs to the door then you both see the fire truck  
Hefty: oh smurf  
You: Tufty is that you  
Tufty: Hefty drop the girl and give her over  
Hefty: no  
Tufty: if you don't give her over then you get his with my really hard hose  
You: hand me over  
Hefty: no I swore to protect you not me  
Tufty: yuck u like him  
You: no I don't like him I love him with all my smurfing heart  
Hefty: awww I love you too... So brace yourself  
Hefty whistled and his boys came out of nowhere  
Hefty: trust me  
You shook you your head side to side  
Hefty: well your going to have to... Guys catch  
Hefty threw you in the air and the boys caught you  
Handy: common we have to go  
Handy and Grouch put your arms around their shoulders and lifted you to the village that way  
You: Hefty!  
Hefty: boys quick  
Tufty started up the hose and chased hefty with the water and Hefty ran as fast as his little legs could let him

Hefty: common is that all you got  
Tufty no this is  
Tufty puts the hose on full blast.  
Hefty grabs the nearest object to him which happens to be the bucket from the well.  
The water went in and flicked back into the fire truckers window  
It went out of control and in the end the village was soaked but Hefty made a runner

You: you guys aren't going to hurt me this time are you  
Gutsy: nah we don't see the point really  
You: thank goodness  
Grouchy: why Hefty  
You: why not  
Painter: you could have had moi  
You: true but I could have still had Hefty  
Handy: guys leave her alone alright  
You: Handy do you have someone  
Handy: yeah a mermaid  
You laugh: a mermaid  
Handy with a serious face: yes a mermaid named Marina  
Gutsy: and I'm asking Smurfette to me my lassie  
You: Grouchy what about you and Vexy  
Grouchy: ugh No way she is just ugh I don't wanna go there  
Hackus: Grouchy really likes my sister Vexy  
Grouchy: do not  
You: boys don't fight  
Painter: so (YN) explain how did you become a smurf  
You: well um I don't want to talk about it  
Gutsy: but you make no sense ... Does Hefty know  
You: well no but  
Gutsy: so your totally in love but he doesn't know  
You: we better see if he's ok  
You leave to find Hefty but see water heading your way and so does Painter.  
Painter ran up and pushed you out the way and rolled with you.  
You ended up on top of Painter and you both look at each other

Hefty: (YN)... But... But...(Hefty was lost for words and he just ran off)  
You: Hefty wait  
Hefty heard you but didn't stop running  
You: (sigh) Thanks for saving me painter but Hefty I know has the wrong impression of what he just saw  
Painter: I don't blame him... Hefty would have wanted you to be safe though  
You: love the ascent by the way.  
Painter: thanks, now go find him  
You get off Painter then you look at painter and hold out your hand.  
You: common I might need some help  
Painter grabs your hand and you pull him up. You drop each other's hands and run to go and find him, but Painter stayed behind a bit

You: HEFTY! HEFTY! HEFTY!  
You keep running and then you see something red  
You: hey have you seen a smurf  
The red thing turned round and he had tears running down his eyes  
You look at him with hopeful eyes and then rub his Arm and you see Hefty's tattoos

You: Hefty what happened  
Hefty: why should you care, you are with Painter  
You: I promise I'm not here let me help you  
You went up to hefty but he pushed you back  
You: Hefty please let me help you  
Hefty: fine  
You: what happened  
Hefty: you... By the way Painter I know your there  
Painter comes out from hiding  
Painter: Hefty nothing happened I saved her and she just happened to be on top and you just happened to be there  
Hefty: sure just happened  
You: Hefty what happened  
Hefty: I opened my wounds and may have run into a thorn bush  
You: aww poor Hefty here let me help  
Hefty: no I'm ok just leave me alone

Hefty gets up and starts to walk off but he was looking at the ground and he didn't see that he was going to walk into a tree with a bee hive on it  
Hefty walked into the tree and as the bee hive fell, Painter jumped and pushed Hefty making the bees attack him  
Both boys hit the ground in pain but poor Painter got attacked by the bees  
You got up and ran back to the village

Hefty: Painter  
The bees left finally  
Painter: believe me now  
Hefty: yeah I'm sorry but thanks  
Painter: anytime, how bad do I look?  
Hefty: puffed up red don't worry we will be ok  
Painter: Hefty how can you stand pain cause this really hurts  
Hefty: I just can! (Hefty looks around) where's (YN)  
Painter: I don't know she might have left us  
Hefty: Painter  
Painter: yeah  
Hefty: can I join the group again  
Painter: yeah unless no smurf bothers looking for us and we can't get up  
Hefty and painter laughed. Then Hefty dragged his body across the hard ground to get closer to Painter.

Meanwhile  
You: Papa, Papa! Something bad has happened  
Papa: what is it  
You: Hefty's gone missing  
Papa: he will be ok  
You: but we have to go looking Gargamel could have him  
Papa: he's Hefty he will be ok  
Handy comes running up  
Handy: I stopped the fire truck and mad sure the smurfs were ok but Hefty and Painter were no where to be found  
Papa: mmm Hefty doesn't usually take Painter with him, Handy grab the first aid kit most likely Hefty is going to do something dangerous.  
Handy: got it and I will round up some troops  
Papa: your going with them  
You: but I struggled to run back my leg is really sore  
Papa: FEATHERS!  
Feathers (the bird) comes down  
Papa: you will be taking (YN) in the sky to find Hefty and Painter  
Feathers nodded  
Handy comes back with the Boyz, Vexy, Tufty and Smurfette  
Handy: we're ready  
Tufty: I don't want to go but I will

The boys set out and ran around the forest shouting for the boys, while you were on feathers pretending not to know where you were going

After about 2 hours of looking Grouchy shouted: I FOUND THEM!  
The all run up to Grouchy and the boys but you went back to the village on feathers  
Handy: Hefty, Painter are you ok  
Hefty: yeah Painter has been looking after me  
Painter was sitting beside Hefty but still looking as red as Hefty  
Gutsy: what happened  
Painter: I saved Hefty from being attacked by bees  
Hefty: yeah he pushed me out the way but I think the fall to the ground must have damaged me.  
Tufty: man you are a mess  
Hefty: why at you here  
Tufty: Your girl said she would be mine if I came  
Hefty: she wouldn't  
Tufty: but she did, probably to protect you  
Hefty: shut up and help us  
Handy: Tufty, Hackus and Gutsy treat Painters swelling. Grouchy, you me and (YN)... Wait where is she  
Handy looked up and there was no feathers  
Grouchy: she left again. Let's just help him

Vexy: is there anything we can do  
Handy: almost forgot about you two. Um you can help us  
Smurfette: ok. I can do his stitches

They all treated Hefty and Painter as best as they could and then took them back to the village  
When they get their you run up to them  
You: oh my dear Hefty are you ok  
Hefty: where were you  
You: Handy and the others told me to go away  
Hefty stops holding on to handy and the others and fell on to you  
Hefty: who are you  
You: it's me your girlfriend  
Hefty: then what are you, your not a smurf  
You: I'm just a smurf I swear  
You roll over and you are on top of him  
Hefty: agh get off  
You come off and then walk away  
Hefty holds out his hands and handy lifts him up  
Smurfette: do you believe her  
Hefty: I'm not sure anymore but Handy I know you didn't tell her to go.  
Handy smiled  
Vexy: Hefty you are the palest blue I have ever seen... We better get you home  
Hefty: no I'm ok I promise  
Hefty lets go of Handy and try's to walk but then faints  
Grouchy: man he needs blood stat  
Gutsy: let's get him home first. Oh and Painter too  
Painter: take me to papa or Vantiy's  
The group set out and took Painter to Papa's house and Hefty home

Handy took some of his blood to give to Hefty  
Gusty: are you both the same blood type  
Handy: yeah but Hefty owes me one because I hate getting blood taken  
Gusty: it's for your best friend  
Handy I know... I just wish it would hurry up  
Gutsy: give it another 5 minutes  
Handy: he could be dead in that time  
Gusty: don't worry Handy he will be fine

Meanwhile at Hefty's house.  
You: oh my dear sweet smurf, I'm so sorry I left you all by yourself. I didn't mean to.  
You sit beside him and cry  
You: please come back to me Hefty

Aster 5 minutes Handy ran in with a bag of the blood he had taken and got a different needle. He put it in Hefty and the blood started to slowly go through Hefty's system.

After about an hour Hefty came through barely  
Hefty in a quiet/weak voice: ugh where am I.  
You: your at home  
Hefty: you left me  
You: I'm here now and all I want is you  
Hefty: you have Tufty  
You: but I don't want him I want you.  
Hefty: why so you could break my heart  
You: no... Look you almost died because I me, and I just want to make things right again  
Hefty: how am I alive  
You pointing at the bag of half empty blood  
Hefty: who's is it  
You point at a picture of Hefty and Handy  
Hefty: he saved me. But he hates giving blood and he wasn't on the list of blood givers  
You: he did it just for you  
Handy comes in the room  
Handy: I didn't want to stand by your bed and watch you die  
You both looked at Handy and he was wired up giving more blood  
Hefty: stop you will kill yourself  
Handy: don't worry your only getting that one and this one. Half my blood  
Hefty: oh Handy, I couldn't think of a friend better than you... Come here

Hefty holds out his arms and handy holds out his as he walks to him and hugs him.  
As Handy pulled away Hefty pulled the needle out and tied the cord to stop blood coming out but he held Handy's arm

Hefty whispers to you: get me a plaster  
You go off and get a plaster and Handy  
and Hefty talk.  
You get the plaster and head back to Hefty's room but you stop at the door and listen in

Handy: your not going to get back together are you  
Hefty: well I don't want her to go to Tufty. I may be a train wreck but she still loves me  
Handy: I guess that's true  
Hefty: Handy I know I'm doing the right thing  
Handy: I hope you know.

You come in with the plaster and give it to Hefty. He then puts it on Handy's arm

Handy: Hefty what was that for  
Handy then sees that the needle isn't in his arm  
Handy: what y why did you do that  
Hefty: I may have almost died but I'm not going to let you die  
Handy: common Hefty I would have been ok  
Hefty: no Handy please I don't want to see you die.  
You: Handy listen to him  
Handy looks at you and the waves to Hefty and leaves.

Hefty: if I did die I wouldn't have had good lady words  
You: what do you mean  
Hefty: I always thought my last words would be... Something a little better.  
You hold his hand and rub the back of it with your thumb.  
Hefty then cries silently: I could have died and I would have said something totally awkward to you...  
Hefty then looks at you and then looks at the door  
You: no Hefty you can't leave, your stuck here until your ok. Don't worry I will look after you  
Hefty: hows Painter  
You: he's ok, his swelling is still bad but he's bedridden too...  
Hefty: Painters accident is all my fault  
You: don't be so hard on yourself, just get some rest...  
You sing someone by Trevor Morton and Hefty slowly falls asleep but pays attentions to the lyrics slightly...  
When you finish he is totally asleep so you leave but check in on him every so often...


End file.
